Harry Potter and the New Generation: Year Five
by Blackknight117
Summary: Al, Rose, and Score enters their fifth year. They will experience more danger and romance.
1. Potters in Tokyo

Potters in Tokyo.

August 2, 2021

Dear Rose

I've missed you and Score. Our vacation in Tokyo has been great. We've got see the monuments and explore all that Japan has to offer us. James seem to enjoy the comic books and food here. We've been staying at a great place. Here is a picture of us. I hope to see you and Score again soon.

PS: I'll bring a souvenir for you both.

The picture Al sent is of the Potters wearing kimonos.

Al is in Tokyo on vacation. He is now fifteen year old and has gotten as tall as James who is sixteen. They are now eating at a restaurant enjoying Japanese food.

"Do you ever stop eating, James" Al said.

"What, I'm hungry" James said.

"He's like his uncle, a food lover" Harry said.

"So" James said.

"Hey, I'm going to walk around. See you back at the hotel" Al said.

"Alright, be careful" Harry said.

"I always am" Al said.

Al left the restaurant and walked around to see. He then runs into a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry" Al said.

She then continues to walk as Al turns around to see her. He then sees some boys looking at her and follows after her. He then goes to her. She continues to walk until they surround her.

"Hey, leave her alone" Al said.

The turn to him and pulled out their wands.

"You're wizards" Al said.

He pulls out his wand and they begin to fight. Al was able to get the upper hand on them with new spells he learned. They use spells against him though he blocked it. He then fires back and defeated them. One of them was behind Al. The girl then pulls out her wand and use her spell on him. He went down and Al turns to the girl.

"You're a witch. Thank you" Al said.

"You're welcome" Kira said.

"You speak English" Al said.

"Yes, my name is Kira Masaki" Kira said.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter. You can call me Al" Al said.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter" Kira said.

"He's my father, you know about him" Al said.

"He a legend" Kira said.

"Yes, is he" Al said.

"We should go, I know a place we can go" Kira said.

They left the alley where the wizard gang are injured. They then went to a cafe.

"So you go to Hogwarts" Kira said.

"That's right. Where do you go" Al said.

"I attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic" Kira said.

"I see" Al said.

"So how long are you here for" Kira said.

"We've been here for two weeks, we only got a few days before we go back home" Al said.

"Can we meet tomorrow and have fun" Kira said.

"You mean on a date" Al said.

"Yeah, its the least I can do for helping me" Kira said.

"I'll meet you tomorrow" Al said.

"Okay, I'll see you then" Kira said.

She then kiss him on the cheeks and left.

Al went back to the hotel.

"Al, how was you day" Harry said.

"It's been great. I've meet someone" Al said.

"Someone" Ginny said.

"A girl" Al said.

"A girl. Since when did you become such a ladies man" James said.

* * *

August 3, 2021

Al met up with Kira for there dated.

"Al, you came" Kira said.

"Right on time. So what now" Al said.

"We go have some fun" Kira said.

They then went to a restaurant. Later an arcade. They went to the amusement park after that.

"Lets take a picture" Kira said.

They went into the photo booth. Kira and Al kissed each other while the picture was taken.

"What was that for" Al said.

"Since you going back home tomorrow, I wanted to give you something to remember me by" Kira said.

They got the photo and proceeded with their date. They later talked as the sun goes down.

"So you two friends are dating" Kira said.

"My cousin Rose is dating my best friend Score. They have develop feelings for one another since they became close" Al said.

"I've seen friends who are close develop feeling for one another. What about you, anyone special" Kira said.

"Two. The first girl I loved since childhood, she passed away" Al said.

"I'm sorry" Kira said.

"Thanks, and the other is a girl from a place far away from here, very far" Al said.

"Okay" Kira said.

"Right now I'm single" Al said.

"You'll find someone who you can share your feelings with. There is someone out there for you" Kira said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"I should get back home. I'm going to miss you" Kira said.

"I'll miss you too, Kira" Al said.

She then gave Al a kiss. She then leave.

"Goodbye" Kira said.

"Goodbye, Kira" Al said.

He watches as she walks away.

* * *

August 4, 2021

Al and his family are on a plane heading home. Al holds a picture of him and Kira kissing. He then place it in his pocket and sleeps during the trip.


	2. Became Prefect

Became Prefect

August 5, 2021

The Potters arrived home from their trip.

"We got some Hogwarts letters" Lily said.

"Lets see" James said.

James opened his letters.

"My O.W.L.s grades have arrived" James said.

"Let see" Al said.

Ordinary Wizarding Level

Defense against the Dark Arts E

Herbology E

Transfiguration E

History of Magic D

Divination D

Charms E

Potions E

Astronomy A

"You've got two Dreadfuls, five Exceed Expectations, and one Acceptable" Al said.

"I knew I shouldn't take Divination" James said.

Al begins to open his letter and felt something.

"Odd" Al said.

"What is it" James said.

"There's something inside with my letters" Al said.

Al opened the letter and a green and silver badge was given to him.

"Well I'll be, It's a prefect badge. Congratulations" Harry said.

"Let me see" Ginny said.

She looks at the badge.

"We should get you a gift" Ginny said.

"Why" Al said.

"It's a tradition that the children who became prefect get a gift" Ginny said.

"What should we get you" Harry said.

"Surprise me" Al said.

Later Al is in his room and James came by.

"James" Al said.

"I have something for you" James said.

He gave Al the Marauder's Map.

"What is this" Al said.

James pulled out his wand and points it at the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" James said.

The map begins to show itself.

"Is this what I think it is" Al said.

"That's right, its the Marauder's Map" James said.

"Why are you giving this to me" Al said.

"I believe that it's more useful in your hands. Take it, I've already memorized all of Hogwarts" James said.

"Thanks, just know that I won't go easy on you if you get into trouble" Al said.

"Wouldn't want you to. One more thing, when you are done use it say Mischief Managed" James said.

* * *

September 1, 2021

At platform 9 3/4, Al is dressed in his uniform wearing his badge. He see Rose who is already in uniform talking with Score.

"Al, you're a prefect too" Score said.

"What" Al said.

"Rose became a prefect too" Score said.

Al see her badge on her.

"Congratulations, Rose" Al said.

"Thanks, you too" Rose said.

"I may not have become prefect, but I did become captain" Score said.

Score shows them his captains badge.

"I'm happy for you, Score" Al said.

"Thanks" Score said.

"We should get going. I'll see you at the prefects' carriage, Al" Rose said.

"Okay" Al said.

Later the train already left the station. Al is at the prefects' carriage waiting.

"Al" Catherine said.

"Catherine" Al said.

"You're a prefect" Catherine said.

"Yes, I see you one too" Al said.

Al met up with Catherine Rhodes. a fifth year Slytherin now prefect and ex-girlfriend of Score. She is a attractive girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She is an intelligent student and chaser for the Slytherin team.

"May I sit" Catherine said.

"Sure" Al said.

She sat down.

"How have you been" Catherine said.

"Fine, you" Al said.

"I've been doing great" Catherine said.

Rose came in to see Al and Catherine talking.

"Al, Catherine" Rose said.

"Rose" Al said.

"The Head Boy and Girl wants us" Rose said.

"Right" Al said.

"Right" Catherine said.

They went to see what their duties are.


	3. Fifth Year Begins

Fifth Year Begins

September 1, 2021

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The prefects came out first.

"First years, come" Al said.

"This way please" Rose said.

"Over there" Catherine said.

The first years went to see Hagrid. The prefect went with the other students.

Later inside the castle. Professor McGonagall begins to say a few words.

"I would like to discuss some changes. With the untimely death of Professor Macmillan, may he rest in peace. The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Longbottom. Meanwhile my old friend Professor Sprout who came out of retirement will resume her post as the professor of Herbology" Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone clapped.

"Now let the feast begin" Professor Longbottom said.

Everyone enjoyed the feast. Score noticed that Catherine has a prefect badge on her.

"Al, did you know that Catherine became prefect" Score said.

"I did, I ran into her" Al said.

"You ran into her" Score said.

"Yeah, we've talked" Al said.

"Is that all" Score said.

"Yeah, why" Al said.

"Oh, nothing" Score said smiling.

Later Al and Rose led the first years.

"Gryffindor, this way" Rose said.

"Slytherin, follow me" Al said.

Al led the first year Slytherin to the dungeon. He said the password and it opened.

"Come in everyone" Al said.

The first years entered along with Catherine who is in the back.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm Prefect Al Potter" Al said.

"And I'm Prefect Catherine Rhodes" Catherine said.

"Welcome to Slytherin house, we're the coolest and edgiest house of the school. We compete with the other houses in quidditch and academics. We have a great rivalry with Gryffindor, though we can be friendly with them and the other houses. Each of you are here because you have determination, ambition, and cunning that all Slytherins value. Now, time to make yourself at home and good luck for the rest of year. Thank you" Al said.

"Now you will find all you belonging brought up to the dormitories with your new Slytherin uniform. Boys' are to the left and girls' are to the right. Thank you and good luck" Catherine said.

The first years went around.

"Well said, Catherine" Al said.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself" Catherine said.

Al and Catherine looked at each other like never before until Score came to talk with Al.

"Hey, Al. I'm I interrupting anything" Score said.

"Uh, no" Al said.

"No" Catherine said.

"Okay" Score said.

"What is it you want to talk about" Al said.

"It can wait another time" Score said.

Score walked away.

"What was that all about" Catherine said.

"No idea" Al said.


	4. Prefect Duties

Prefect Duties

September 17, 2021

Al is in the great hall with Rose and Score discussing things.

"You're still thinking about Hexxia" Score said.

"Yeah, she hasn't made her move in months" Al said.

"She probably busy with other matters, you should be in the clear" Rose said.

"You're probably right" Al said.

"So how are things between you and Catherine" Score said.

"What do you mean" Al said.

"I've noticed how close you two are" Score said.

"We're just friends" Al said.

"I think what Score is trying to say is that you should go out with her" Rose said.

"With her. She's Score Ex-Girlfriends" Al said.

"I'm okay with you dating her. She is smart and beautiful, think that's what made me attracted to her" Score said.

"I'm not so sure that I'm ready to take a relationship just yet. Don't get wrong, I like her as a friend" Al said.

"It's up to you" Rose said.

"Thanks, did you receive your invitation to the Slug Club" Al said.

"I did" Score said.

"Me too" Rose said.

"See you there, tomorrow" Al said.

"We'll be there" Rose said.

Later at night, Al and Catherine took their shift into patrolling the halls.

"Its all quiet here" Al said.

"Looks like every students is asleep" Catherine said.

"Shall we continue on" Al said.

"Sure" Catherine said.

They continue to patrol the halls.

"You've been quiet a lot" Catherine said.

"Have I" Al said.

"Is everything alright" Catherine said.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what my friends said" Al said.

"About what" Catherine said.

"Uh" Al said.

They then hear a sound coming from the hall.

"Do you hear that" Catherine said.

"Yeah" Al said.

They went to check only to find two students out in the hall.

"What are you two doing in the halls. It's night time" Al said.

"You've both received detention for breaking curfew" Catherine said.

"Ten points taken from Ravenclaw" Al said.

"Same with Hufflepuff" Catherine said.

"Why don't you take the Hufflepuff back to his room. I take this one back" Al said.

"Alright" Catherine said.

Al and Catherine each took a student back to their common rooms. The prefect from the other houses took it from there. Al and Catherine returned to their post.

"How did it go" Catherine said.

"Easy" Al said.

"I'm enjoying hanging out with you" Catherine said.

"I feel the same way" Al said.

The looked at each other until they broke it off.

"We should get back to our duties" Catherine said.

"Uh, yeah. We should" Al said.

"Okay" Catherine said.

"Okay" Al said.

They then got back to their duties and patrol for the night.


	5. The Slug Club

The Slug Club

October 12, 2021

Al got dress in his black v neck sweater and blue jeans. Score got dressed as well. They then walk to the Slug Club meeting until Catherine came.

"Catherine, where are you going" Al said.

"To the Slug Club, I've been invited too" Catherine said.

"I see, why don't we all go together" Score said.

"Sure" Catherine said.

"Fine with me" Al said.

They then walk together to the meeting. They arrived and went in to see Rose along with others.

"So this is the Slug Club" Catherine said.

"Yeah, both my parents and grandmother were members of this club. So was Rose's mother" Al said.

"My grandfather was a member as well" Score said.

"Welcome, come in, come in" Professor Slughorn said.

They then sat down to join. Score sat next to Rose while Al sat with Catherine. The meeting begins and everyone introduced themselves.

"My name is Al Potter" Al said.

"I'm Catherine Rhodes" Catherine said.

"I'm Rose Weasley" Rose said.

"My name is Score Malfoy" Score said.

"Perfect, lets start with you Ms Rhodes. What do your parents do" Professor Slughorn said.

"My mother works as a doctor and my father works at the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries" Catherine said.

"I see, your turn Mr Potter" Professor Slughorn said.

"Well my father is the head of the auror office and my mother is the quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet" Al said

"Your father is well known by many, Mr Potter. I also knew your mother was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies" Professor Slughorn said.

"That's right. She retired when she had James and me" Al said.

"I see. What about you Ms Weasley" Professor Slughorn said.

"My dad works as an auror and my mother is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Rose said.

"Your mother was quite a brilliant student back then. You even have her brains" Professor Slughorn said.

"I hear that a lot" Rose said.

"Mr Malfoy" Professor Slughorn said.

"My dad works as an high official in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He also a philanthropist making donations" Score said.

"He made some contributions to the school. He seems to help in anyway he can" Professor Slughorn said.

"I think its his way of seeking redemption for all the mistakes he and his family made" Score said.

"I see. Well I think everyone shared their story. Let's dine in" Professor Slughorn said.

Everyone started to eat their supper. Later everyone left, Professor Slughorn sees Al looking at a hourglass.

"That's quite an interesting hourglass that you got there" Al said.

"Thank you, my boy. There's a lot of history with it. Some students have admired it, including you father" Professor Slughorn said.

"My father" Al said.

"Yes, as well as a certain dark wizard that we all known" Professor Slughorn said.

"I see. Well I should get going" Al said.

"Of course, just remember that there is a christmas party. Bring a date" Professor Slughorn said.

"I will" Al said.


	6. Return of the Dark Lord

Return of the Dark Lord

October 25, 2021

At the ministry at night, the guards protects the vaults until they hear something.

"Over there" Guard #1 said.

They rushed over to see one of the vaults broken into.

"It's gone" Guard #1 said.

"What is" Guard #2 said.

They then hear voice that sounded snakelike. They see someone with a hooded cloak wielding a yew wand.

"Who are you" Guard #1 said.

He then points the wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldermort said.

"AHHH" Guard #1 said.

He then turns to the other guard.

"It can't be, it's impossible" Guard said.

"It's quite possible, too bad you won't live to tell. _Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort said.

He kills the guard and then fled.

* * *

October 26, 2021

Harry along with Ron and Hermione investigated the death of the two guards and what was stolen.

"Who would do something like this" Hermione said.

"What was taken" Ron said.

"A wand" Harry said.

"A wand. Hasn't he heard of Ollivander's" Ron said.

"This isn't just any wand. This was his wand, Voldemort" Harry said.

"Voldemort, but why his wand" Hermione said.

"I'm not sure, maybe a follower who wants it as a keepsake" Harry said.

"Yeah, but why killed these two instead of fleeing" Hermione said.

"Maybe it's a cover up or a message. Ether way, we need to find out who's behind this" Harry said.

Meanwhile at the hideout of the Death Eater Remnant. The Death Eaters Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov, and Alecto Carrow now leads the Remnant. The three have age older than they were since the last war.

"How many time must I tell you, keep practicing" Carrow said.

She trains the new recruits in the dark arts.

"How long must we remain in hiding" Dolohov said.

"Patience, we will have our chance soon enough" Yaxley said.

"Soon we shall avenge you, Lord Voldemort" Dolohov said.

"How touching" Voldemort said.

The turn to see a person in a hooded cloak with a voice that is familiar.

"My lord, is that you" Yaxley said.

"Yes, though not in the same body as I once was. I see you three have done well in resurrecting our cause" Voldemort said.

"We're still short, my lord" Yaxley said.

"I know where we can get more followers, but first I got some unfinished business" Voldemort said.

"What is it that you desire, my lord" Dolohov said.

"That's very simple, Dolohov. What I want most is revenge" Voldemort said.


	7. Slug Club Christmas Party

Slug Club Christmas Party

December 19, 2021

The trio are in the great hall deciding before the Christmas Party.

"So who are you two inviting" Al said.

"I was thinking about bring my brother Hugo to the party' Rose said.

"I see. I was to invite Lily" Al said.

"That's sweet" Rose said.

"So you two are taking you little siblings with you" Score said.

"That's right, who are you taking" Al said.

"Not sure, I was think that I go by myself" Score said.

"I see" Rose said.

"I got to get going, see you at the party" Al said.

"Sure" Rose said.

Later Al was walking with his sister Lily until he sees Rose with her brother Hugo.

"Al, Lily, over here" Rose said.

"Rose, you came on time" Al said.

"So have you, where's Score" Rose said.

"Right here" Score said.

"I see you came by yourself as you said you would" Rose said.

"Yeah" Score said.

"Shall we" Al said.

They went inside to join the party. They see Professor Slughorn with some guest. Catherine came as well.

"Ah, there you three are. Come" Professor Slughorn said.

They came to him to take a picture. Al, Score, Rose, Catherine, and few others came together with Professor Slughorn as the man begins to take the picture. The camera gave a flash and it was done.

"Perfect, thank you all" Professor Slughorn said.

Everyone then got back to the party.

"If James were here, he would enjoy the food that was here" Al said.

"I heard that Professor Slughorn though about having James in the club, though he declined" Rose said.

"Can't imagine why" Al said.

"I see Hugo enjoys the food here" Score said.

"Like my dad" Rose said.


	8. Voldemort Strikes

Voldemort Strikes

January 8, 2022

Draco's father Lucius and his mother Narcissa are asleep in there home until they hear a sound.

"Did you hear something" Lucius said.

They got up to check out what caused the sound. Lucius went downstairs to see while his wife remained up. He then checks out to see nothing.

"Ahhhhh" Narcissa said.

He then turns around to hear his wife screaming.

"Narcissa" Lucius said.

He then when upstairs to see his wife dead on the floor. He then sees someone with a hooded cloak.

"Who are you" Lucius said.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me, after all you betrayed me" Voldemort said.

Lucius recognized the voice.

"No, it can't be. It's impossible" Lucius said.

"It's quite possible, see my new face" Voldemort said.

He pull off the hood and show him his new face.

"No, I don't believe it" Lucius said.

"Believe it" Voldemort said.

He then used the killing curse to murder Lucius.

"AAAAAAH" Lucius said.

* * *

January 9, 2022

At the ministry, the minister beginnings a meeting about the murders of the Malfoys.

"They were both killed by the killing curse" Harry said.

"You think it's Hexxia" Percy said.

"No, it doesn't make sense for her to kill the Malfoys. It could be the Death Eaters" Harry said.

"Death Eaters, I thought they were are captured" Ron said.

"Most of them, few are in hiding" Harry said.

"You believe this is connected to the theft of Voldemort's wand" Hermione said.

"I'm not sure. If the Death Eaters are involved, they may try to kill Draco" Harry said.

"Then we need to get to him before they do" Hermione said.

"Why do I get the feeling we will be protecting him" Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and the aurors are at Malfoy Manor to protect Draco and his family.

"I can't believe the Death Eaters are coming after my family, what about my son" Draco said.

"He's at Hogwarts so he should safe there" Harry said.

"He doesn't know about the murder of his grandparents" Astoria said.

"We'll tell him, I promise" Draco said.

"Get some rest, dear" Astoria said.

Draco went upstairs to rest.

"I can't believe this is happening to us" Astoria said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him safe" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry" Astoria said.

The then hear an explosion coming from the bedroom. Harry and Ron ran upstairs to see the room on fire. They used the water spell to put out the fire. The fire was gone but they didn't see Draco's body.

"What happened to Draco" Harry said.

"Uh, Harry. You should see this" Ron said.

Harry went to the see the Dark Mark in the sky.

"It can't be. He's back, Voldemort" Harry said.


	9. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

February 13, 2022

Al and Rose came to check up on Score.

"Any news" Al said.

"No, there's still no new about my father" Score said.

"It's been weeks, Score" Al said.

"I know, there is a chance he may still be alive or presumed dead" Score said.

"I'm sure he's out there, Score. We're here for you" Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose" Score said.

She and Score kissed.

"I see you all better now, Score. I assume that you two are have your Valentine's Day tomorrow" Al said.

"We are, how about you. Any plans" Score said.

"No, I think of sitting this one out" Al said.

"Okay, but just know that you deserved to be happy. There is someone for you out there" Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose" Al said.

* * *

February 14, 2022

Today is Valentines Day, Al went with Score and Rose to Hogsmeade.

"I'll see you two later" Al said.

"Alright, Al" Rose said.

They went their separate ways. Al went by himself to the Three Broomsticks while Rose and Score went someplace else for their date.

"One butterbeer please" Al said.

He then waits by himself until Catherine spotted him by himself.

"Al" Catherine said.

"Catherine, what are you doing here. Don't you have a date" Al said.

"No, looks like you don't have one too. If you want to alone, I can just go" Catherine said.

"Thank, I appreciate it" Al said.

Catherine being to walk away. Al then has second thoughts.

"Catherine, wait" Al said.

"What is it" Catherine said.

"I don't mind hanging out with you" Al said.

"You sure" Catherine said.

"Yes" Al said.

"Alright, thanks" Catherine said.

The two begins to talk.

"I remember when I was in here on a date" Al said.

"With Alice. I know, I was here too with Score when we double dated" Catherine said.

"Those were the good days" Al said.

"So is there anyone special " Catherine said.

"No, well kinda of" Al said.

"What do you meaning" Catherine said.

"Well I've been thinking the feelings I have" Al said.

"For who" Catherine said.

Al hesitated for a few seconds to tell her.

"You" Al said.

Catherine became shocked then smiled.

"Me too" Catherine said.

"What" Al said.

"I've also been thinking about my feelings for you as well" Catherine said.

She grabbed his hand. He then looked into her eyes. The two begins to close there eyes and got closer. They then kissed each other.

"Happy Valentines Day" Catherine said.

Al then begins to have feelings that he felt for Alice before. The two fell in love.


	10. Voldemort's Revenge Part I

Voldemort's Revenge Part I

April 18, 2022

At the hideout of the Death Eater, Voldemort summoned his trusted servants for a task.

"You summoned us, Milord" Yaxley said.

"The time for vengeance has come, we will strike back at our enemies. I have targets for each of you. Yaxley, you will go after Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dolohov, you will take out Longbottom. Carrow, you go after Luna Lovegood" Voldemort said.

"What about you, milord" Yaxley said.

"I go kill Harry Potter personally" Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters went after their targets.

Meanwhile at Hogsmeade, the trio are at the Three Broomsticks having a drink until Professor Longbottom spotted them.

"Professor Longbottom, what brings you by" Score said.

"Just relaxing, what about you three" Professor Longbottom said.

"Same thing" Al said.

"I'm glad. I noticed that you gotten close to Catherine" Professor Longbottom said.

"We're dating, I hope that this doesn't bother you" Al said.

"No, I'm actually glad that you found someone special. I believe it's what Alice would have wanted" Professor Longbottom said.

"I believe that too" Al said.

He think about what Alice said when he was using the resurrection stone. She told him to move on and find someone he can happy with.

The window then exploded and they all going shaken up by the shock wave.

"You three alright" Professor Longbottom said.

"We're fine" Score said.

They then see Dolohov with some Death Eater.

"Dolohov" Professor Longbottom said.

Meanwhile at the Potters home. Harry arrived home to see that his wife hasn't arrived yet. He then went to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort said.

He drops the mug and turns are to see some in a hooded cloak with a voice he recognized.

"Voldemort, It can't be" Harry said.

He then points his wand at him and the two begins to duel.

Back at Hogsmeade, Neville and the trio are faced off against the Death Eater. Professor Longbottom dueled against Dolohov while the trio fought against the Death Eaters.

"_Expelliarmus_" Neville said.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Dolohov said

Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort are dueling until the Priori Incantatem was cast between their spells like before. The spells then turned off as neither can kill the other.

"It appears that we are at a stalemate" Voldemort said.

"Why are hiding your face with the hood" Harry said.

"You want to see, sure" Voldemort said.

He pulls of the hood to see the face of Draco Malfoy.

"No, Draco" Harry said.


	11. Voldemort's Revenge Part II

Voldemort's Revenge Part II

April 18, 2022

"What have you done to Draco" Harry said.

Voldemort possessed Draco's body and speak with the same voice.

"You didn't think I had a backup plan should you figure out the secret of the Horcruxes" Voldemort said.

"You made him into a Horcrux, didn't you" Harry said.

"Around the time he got his mark, he has no memory about the event. I've been watching how you live out your life. You got married to Ginny Weasley and have children. How is your son, the one that resembles you. I'm surprised that he got sorted into my house" Voldemort said.

"It's not you house anymore and he is nothing like you. I stopped you before and I can do it again" Harry said.

"You want to kill me, go ahead. Just know that if you killed me, you kill Draco. So do it" Voldemort said.

Voldemort left himself opened for Harry to attack. Harry hesitated as he could kill the father of his son's best friend.

"You can't do it can you. Then I'll do it" Voldemort said.

He begins to strike until he begins to struggle. Harry watchs as something is happening.

"Harry" Draco said.

"Draco" Harry said.

"Kill me" Draco said.

"What" Harry said.

"Kill me, I don't want him to use me to hurt my son. Please" Draco said.

"I can't" Harry said.

Voldemort then regains control.

"That fool, does he really think he can overpower me. I hate to leave so soon, I need to be prepared" Voldemort said.

Voldemort then apparates outs. His wife Ginny came home.

"Harry" Ginny said.

"Ginny" Harry said.

"What happened" Ginny said.

"Our worst fears, we need to meet up with the others" Harry said.

Meanwhile back at Hogsmeade. Professor Longbottom and the trio hold off the Death Eaters.

"I got one" Al said.

"So did we" Rose said.

Dolohov see the Death Eaters being defeated and he is the only one standing.

"It's over, there no one but you. Time to surrender" Professor Longbottom said.

"Never" Dolohov said.

He apparated out and escaped.

"Are you three alright" Professor Longbottom said.

"We're fine. Who were those guys" Al said.

"Death Eaters" Professor Longbottom said.

"Death Eaters" Al said.

"Yes, I'll tell you more later. We need to get back to the castle" Professor Longbottom said.

Meanwhile at the hideout of the Death Eaters.

"You're back, milord" Yaxley said.

"There has been some complication. One that needs to dealt with. Gather our forces and head for Little Hangleton. We'll begin a ceremony to rid this body of Malfoy's soul. Once it's done, I have full control of this body and have vengeance on the wizarding world." Voldemort said.


	12. The Three Trios

The Three Trios

April 19, 2022

Voldemort was outside Little Hangleton until he felt a breeze and noticed that someone is behind him.

"I was wondering when we would finally meet" Voldemort said.

He turns around to see Hexxia.

"You have quite a reputation for a mudblood" Voldemort said.

"Not surprising coming from a wizard who blinded by blood purity" Hexxia said.

"Getting off the subject, I am in need of your forces" Voldemort said.

"What makes you think that you're going to get it" Hexxia said.

"I see that you don't fear me" Voldemort said.

"I don't fear death, unlike you. My problem is that there is two powerful dark wizards and I have no intention of have you around" Hexxia said.

They pulled out their wands and begins to duel.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort and Hexxia said.

They used the killing curse against each other. The duel then ended in a stalemate.

"I've underestimated you. You're very powerful" Voldemort said.

"I could say the same about you, I could only hope that you live long enough to be around" Hexxia said.

"We'll see" Voldemort said.

Hexxia then apparated out.

Al was in his room looking at the Marauder's Map his brother gave him. He then sees Professor Longbottom's name and noticed that it disappeared.

"Score" Al said.

"What is it" Score said.

"Professor Longbottom's name disappeared as was in the hall" Al said.

"What does that mean" Score said.

"It means I know where he disappeared to. Come on, we need to get Rose" Al said.

The trio arrived outside the hidden door to the room of requirement. The entrance appeared before them and they entered. They went in to see the golden trio Harry, Hermione, Ron along with the silver trio Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Mom, Dad" Al said.

"Al, what are kids doing here" Harry said.

"We were going ask you the same thing" Al said.

"We know this is about the Death Eater" Rose said.

"Did you find my dad" Score said.

Harry and the other looked at each other.

"What happened" Score said.

"There's something you need to know" Harry said.

They told Score the truth that Voldemort possessed his father.

"It can't be" Score said.

"It's true, Voldemort took over you father's body. He's a horcrux" Harry said.

"What is a horcrux" Al said.

"Tell them, they should know" Hermione said.

"Alright, they are objects of dark power. A person place a piece of there soul into something or someone and they could never die. Voldemort mastered this power and made certain objects into horcruxes. My friends and I were able to find and destroy them, which destroyed Voldemort" Harry said.

"How do we find him" Al said.

"Luna has the answer" Ginny said.

"I've noticed that the Death Eaters are gathering at Little Hangleton in a graveyard" Luna said.

"The graveyard" Harry said.

"What is it, dad" Al said.

"This is the graveyard where he was resurrected" Harry said.

"How do you know" Rose said.

"I was there when he came back again. He must be planning something there" Harry said.

"Whatever it is, It can be good" Ron said.

"We need to go there" Harry said.

"I coming too" Score said.

"You can't, it's dangerous" Professor Longbottom said.

"He has my father and I need to save him" Score said.

"I'm going too" Al said.

"So am I" Rose said.

"No way. Harry, say something" Ron said.

Harry then noticed that the new trio were like them at their age.

"Alright, lets go" Harry said.

"Harry, are you mad" Ron said.

"Maybe. First, I need you get something from McGonagall's office" Harry said.

"What is it" Al said.

"Something we're going to need against Voldemort" Harry said.

The trio arrived at McGonagall's office and found the object that Harry spoke about.

"Is that what I think it is" Rose said.

"It must be" Score said.

Al then grab the weapon and took it with him.

The three trios are outside the castle and arrived at the portkey.

"We are going take the port key to Little Hangleton. Everyone ready. One, two, three" Harry said.

Everyone grabbed the port key and got sucked into it.


	13. Trios United

Trios United

April 19, 2022

The Death Eaters are at the graveyard preparing for the ritual to remove Draco's soul from his body and give Voldemort full control.

"Milord, preparations are completed. The ritual is ready" Yaxley said.

"Perfect, soon I be rid of Malfoy and I shall return more powerful" Voldemort said.

"That's not going to happen" Harry said.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters turn around to see the three trios approaching.

"If isn't the old gang and the new kids" Voldemort said.

Score see his father being possessed by Voldemort.

"Dad, listen to me, you need fight him. Don't let him control you" Score said.

"He can't hear you boy, I have control over this body" Voldemort said.

"Not for long, we will save him and stop you" Al said.

"Ah, so you must be Albus Potter. You are so much like your father, finding trouble and being a pain to your enemies" Voldemort said.

"Enough of this, lets end this" Harry said.

"Very well, get them" Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters began their attack and the trios fought against them.

"Potter" Yaxley said.

"Yaxley" Harry said.

Harry dueled against Yaxley. Some of the Death Eaters were about to back him up unitl Al and Ginny helped Harry.

"We have you back" Ginny said.

They duel against the Death Eaters. Hermoine dueled against Alecto Carrow. She got injured by her.

"Mum" Rose said.

"Carrow" Luna said.

Luna took Hermoine's place and dueled Alecto. Rose protects her mother from the other Death Eaters. Meanwhile Ron dueled against Dolohov with Score and Neville backing him up. They got the upper hand against them. The Potters are still dueling against Yaxley.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

Al disarmed Yaxley of his wand.

"_Stupefy_" Harry said.

Harry stunned Yaxley.

"I going after Voldemort" Harry said.

"I'm going with you" Al said.

"It's dangerous, Al" Harry said.

"I can't stand to lose you, dad" Al said.

Harry was touched by his son's words.

"Alright, lets go" Harry said.

"We'll hold them off" Ginny said.

The others hold off against the Death Eaters while Harry and Al went after Voldemort.

"Do you have it" Harry said.

"Yes" Al said.

Al pulled out the one weapon that can destroy horcuxes, the Sword of Gryffindor.


	14. Voldemort's End

Voldemort's End

April 19, 2022

Harry and Al manage to catch up to Voldemort.

"I see you've made it through" Voldemort said.

He then spots Al with the sword and tremble with fear.

"Where did you get that" Voldemort said.

"What the matter, you're afraid" Al said.

"Not surprising since you fear death" Harry said.

"Silence. I won't matter since you will never get close enough to use it" Voldemort said in anger.

"We'll see. Time to finish what we started all those years ago" Harry said.

"Indeed" Voldemort said.

They began their duel.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry said.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Voldemort said.

Their spells met though neither can kill as their wands have the same core. Al had an idea.

"_Expelliarmus_" Al said.

Al's spell is helping his father.

"Al, what are you doing" Harry said.

"One can't overpower the other. Lets see what happens with two against one" Al said.

His wand has the same core as his father's and Voldemort's. There spell is pushing back the killing curse. Voldemort broke the connection and moved away.

"We were so close" Harry said.

"Did you really think that you can defeat me so easily" Voldemort said.

Score came by to help.

"Dad, listen to me. You have fight him" Score said.

Harry then has an idea.

"Draco, you need to use your love. Use the love you have for you son" Harry said.

"Love. You think that will save him" Voldemort said.

Al and Score tried to approach him. Voldemort pointed his wand at them.

"Goodbye" Voldemort said.

Draco then fought against Voldemort using love.

"What's happening to him" Al said.

"It's Draco, he's fighting him" Harry said.

"Now is our chance" Al said.

Al and Score got close enough to use the sword together. They then stab Draco's leg which hurt Voldemort.

"AAH" Voldemort said in pain.

"Now for the hand" Al said.

They stab the hand which caused more pain.

"AAAH" Voldemort said.

They then stab his body, they avoided hitting his organs. They then see Voldemort's spirit begin separated from Draco's body as the result.

"Together" Al and Score said.

The then stab his spirit with the sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Voldemort yelled.

They see spirit burst in pieces. Everyone watched as Voldemort has been destroyed. Draco then begins to show consciousness.

"Dad" Score said.

They all gather around to see Draco alive and free.

"Is he going to be alright" Al said.

"I think so, he still weakened from the pain and the separation" Harry said.

"Come here, you two" Draco said.

He called for Al and Rose.

"I want to thank you two for being there for my son. He couldn't pick anyone to be better friend with than you two" Draco said.

"Thank you" Al said.

"Thank you" Rose said.

The order has arrived with the aurors to arrest the Death Eaters. The group then helped Draco get to a hospital. Voldemort has finally been defeated for good.


End file.
